unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sewing guide
Based on: https://www.mmorpg.com/blogs/uwo_news/112011/22214_sewing-for-success This is Starcrossed guide for sewing and probably the hardest to do if you are from south Europe. I do not plan to do this but making sails is very rare and difficult task. You can also use this skill to make various costumes. Once you can make sails you can sell them for a very very high income probably the highest of all crafting skills so its a good investment Introduction Sewing was also known on my old server as the 'money printing' profession. The reason being that in regions around India there are ports that supply fabrics and fibres needed to make high-end trade goods. These trade goods such as Turkish Rug and Velvet are all considered Speciality Products from Europe and Middle East. When they are sold in Indian Ports, they make 100%+ in profits + double exp and fame. recommended birth place -Lisbon -Amsterdam -London European Chapter This is guide for players who wish to level up their sewing and make profits without leaving the Continent of Europe. Required Recipe Books Fabric secrets- Hardwares (all six capital cities, Craftsman shop) 5,000 Fabric secrets - Cloth (Amsterdam, Groningen, Antwerp, Dell ****, Plymouth, Oporto, Malaga, Valencia, Palma, Barcelona, Genoa, Ancona, Zadar, Ragusa, Madeira, Syracuse, Cagliari) 10,000 Fabric secrets- Fine cloth Secret Book of Luxury Textile Fabrics (all six capital cities, after 200,000 in investment, Crafts shop) 100,000 Shipwright basic- sewing book optional (Groningen, Dublin, Plymouth, Porto, Madeira, Barcelona, Pisa, Genoa, Las Palmas, Antwerp, Syracuse) 10,000 Required Skills (Foods Dealer) (Yarn Dealer) (Yarn Dealer, Accountant) Level 1 The chicken plucking exploit should be well known now. Venetians can pluck Chicken between Zadar and Ancona, French players can pluck Duck at Montpellier, Spanish and Portuguese players can buy Chicken at Lisbon, English can make Wool in Edinburgh, and Dutch players can go to Den Helder. Level 2 Path A Southern European players should stay in the Mediterranean and keep plucking Chicken/Duck Path B Players from North Europe can sail to Amsterdam, purchase Hemp and use the Shipwright basic- sewing book to produce Spare Sail, which can be sold back to the Peddler at 1600 , and only costing under 500 to make. Level 3 Using the Fabric secrets - Cloth turn Wool or Goat's Hair into Woolen Fabric. Spanish players can purchase Wool from Valencia or Sheep and Wool in Bilbao. Venetian players can produce Goat Hair from Goats in Zadar. French players can go to Cagliari and purchase Goat Dutch players will have Den Helder which exports Sheep or can go to Oslo which sells Wool. English players will have a huge advantage as Edinburgh produces both Sheep and Wool, making their levelling twice as fast, but the downside is that you can not sell Woolen Fabric back to the market in Edinburgh, because the town already produces Woolen Fabric. Portuguese players are encouraged to sail either to Edinburgh or Oslo for Wool. Level 4 In the same Ports as above, turn Wool into Knit. Edinburgh is probably the best city to do so, as you can sell Knit directly back to the market. Level 5 ~ 6 Path A Unfortunately, for tailors operating out of Europe, there is only one efficient way to level up their sewing from 5 to 7. English players will have the natural advantage of being able to purchase more Sheep and more Wool. Path B Venetians and French players can choose to sail to Alexandria and Cairo instead of the North Sea. Alexandria and Cairo both sell Cotton. Level 7 Time for a book change, this time use the Fabric secrets- Fine cloth Secret Book of Luxury Textile Fabrics to craft Flannel from Wool. A Wool exporting Port is recommended. Usually players go to Oslo or Edinburgh. Level 8 - 10 You must be sick of Wool now. But the good thing is all the recipes are from the same book, and you don't have to travel far from the Port where you first started out. Level 10 Many players leveling up their sewing choose Oslo, because at level 10 they can craft Lace from the Linen purchased there, as well as other products that require Wool. Level 10+ See Late Game Indian Chapter This guide is alternate route for levelling up Sewing. It is recommended for Portuguese players because they can access the Indian Permits the fastest. I highly recommend this route for traders from Portugal. -Required Recipe Books Fabric secrets- Hardwares (all six capital cities, Craftsman shop) 5000D Introduction to Sewing (Groningen, Dublin, Plymouth, Oporto, Madeira, Barcelona, Pisa, Genoa, Las Palmas, Antwerp, Syracuse) 10000D Fabric secrets - Cloth (Amsterdam, Groningen, Antwerp, Dell ****, Plymouth, Oporto, Malaga, Valencia, Palma, Barcelona, Genoa, Ancona, Zadar, Ragusa, Madeira, Syracuse, Cagliari) 10000D Fabric secrets- Fine cloth Secret Book of Luxury Textile Fabrics (all six capital cities, after 200,000D in investment, Crafts shop) 100,000D Secret Book of Fabric Dyeing (Machilipatnam, Den Helder, reward after 800,000D in investment) -Required Skills Livestock trade (livestock trader) Fibre trade (yarn trader) Sewing (yarn trader, accountant) Dye trading (yarn trader) Level 1 (3 x Chicken/Duck >>> Feather) The chicken plucking exploit should be well known now. Venetians can pluck Chicken between Zadar and Ancona, French players can pluck Duck at Montpellier, Spanish and Portuguese players can buy Chicken at Lisbon, and English and Dutch players can go to Hel Der. Use the Fabric secrets- Hardwares to produce Feather from Chicken/Duck Level 2 (3 x Chicken/Duck >>> Feather or 2 x Hemp>>> Spare Sails) Path A Southern European players should stay in the Mediterranean and keep plucking Chicken/Duck Path B Players from North Europe can sail to Amsterdam, purchase Hemp and use the Introduction of Sewing book to produce Spare Sail, which can be sold back to the Peddler at 1600D, and only costing under 500D to make. Level 3 (2 x Sheep>>> Wool, 2 x Wool/Goat's Hair >>> Woolen Fabric; 2 x Cotton >>> Earplugs) Like in the European Chapter, use the Fabric secrets - Cloth to turn Wool or Woolen Fabric. In addition, to Woolen Fabric, you can also use the Introduction to Sewing Book to turn Cotton into Earplugs The best Ports to do so is either in Goa, which stocks both Goat Hair and Wool or between the neighbouring Ports of Machilipatnam (Cotton) and Pondicherry (Cotton, Sheep). Level 4 (2 x Sheep >>> Wool, Wool >>> Knit; 2 x Cotton >>> Earplugs) Because Goa doesn’t produce Wool or Sheep, its best to sail to the Machilipatnam and Pondicherry area. Using the same route as above except, this time producing Knit instead of Woolen Fabric. Level 5 - 7 (2 x Sheep>>> Wool, Cotton + Wool >>> Corduroy; 3 x Cotton >>> Cotton Fabric) Here is why India is so much more superior than Europe in terms of Sewing. the neighbouring ports of Machilipatnam and Pondicherry offer ingredients three crafting processes at once. Use Fabric secrets- Hardwares to make Wool from Sheep, Combine Wool with Cotton to produce Corduroy, and then use any leftover Cotton to make Cotton Fabric. Both Corduroy and Cotton Fabric can be found in the Fabric secrets - Cloth. Level 7 (2x Sheep >>> Wool, 4 x Wool >>> Flannel) Time for a book change, this time use the Fabric secrets- Fine cloth to craft Flannel from Wool. Flannel is also considered a Specialty Product from Europe, and therefore can be sold for extra profit in India. The route between Machilipatnam and Pondicherry is still the most efficient. Level 8 - 10 (2x Sheep, 3 x Wool >>> Tweed; Wool + Cotton >> Muslin; 2 x Silk >>> Silk Fabric) Once again, multiple crafting processes using materials easily purchased from the Machilipatnam and Pondicherry area. Using Fabric secrets- Fine cloth Secret Book of Luxury Textile Fabrics, you can craft Tweed and Muslin, both at level 8 Sewing, and using the Fabric secrets - Cloth, you can produce Silk Fabric. Silk can be purchased from Machilipatnam. Level 9 (2x Sheep, 3 x Wool >>> Tweed; Wool + Cotton >>> Muslin; 2 x Silk >>> Silk Fabric; 3 x Cotton >>> Cotton Fabric, Cotton Fabric + 2 x Indian Blue >>> Chintz) You can still level up pretty fast using the previous method, you can also add Chintz to your production line. Indian Blue dye can be purchased from Pondicherry after some investment. Using the Secret Book of Dyeing, which can be conveniently obtained from Machilipatnam if you are not Dutch, combine Indian Blue with Cotton Fabric made from Cotton using the Fabric secrets - Cloth. Sell the Chintz in Pondicherry. Level 10 (2 x Sheep >>> Wool, 2 x Silk >>> Silk Fabric, 2 x Silk + 4 x Wool + Silk Fabric >>> Turkish Rug) This process can seem complicated but all the materials are available from the Ports of Machilipatnam and Pondicherry. Its important to have high levels in Livestock Trade and Fibre Trade. Purchase Sheep, Cotton and Indian Blue from Pondicherry, purchase Silk and Cotton from Machilipatnam. Produce Wool from Sheep, Produce Silk Fabric from Silk and combine Silk Fabric, Wool and 2 addition Silk to produce Turkish Rug. Use the Cotton to make Cotton Fabric, combine with Indian Blue to produce Chintz. Sell both in Pondicherry. Level 10+ See Late Game Late Game Late game Sewing is exclusively for the Indian region, and therefore Portuguese players should have a natural advantage due to the presence of a colony in India. In addition before you head out to India please stock up on as many Sewing Kits as you can from Europe. All the late-game recipes are Silk intensive, so you should have high level of Fibre trading skill to complement. Required Recipe Books Fabric secrets- Hardwares (all six capital cities, Craftsman shop) 5,000 Fabric secrets - Cloth (Amsterdam, Groningen, Antwerp, Dell ****, Plymouth, Porto, Malaga, Valencia, Palma, Barcelona, Genoa, Ancona, Zadar, Ragusa, Madeira, Syracuse, Cagliari) 10,000 Fabric secrets- Fine cloth (all six capital cities, after 200,00 in investment, Crafts shop) 100,000D Mode design collection- v3 (Porto, Plymouth, Malaga, reward after 1,600,00 in investment, Pisa]], purchased at Craftshop for 100,000D after 162,000D in investment) Fabric secrets- design dye book (Helder, Machilipatnam]], reward after 800,00 in investment) Required Skills Livestock trade (livestock trader) Fibre trade (yarn trader) Sewing (yarn trader, accountant) Level 11 It is most important to have purchased as many Sewing Sets as possible from Europe. To Make Persian Carpet, use the Fabric secrets- design dye book, and combine Wool made from Sheep using Fabric secrets- Hardwares with Silk Cloth made from Silk Thread using the Fabric secrets - Cloth and an additional 2 Silks. The best area once again is Machilipatnam and Pondicherry The other level 11 crafting recipe is for Satin. Satin is produced by firstly combining 4 Silk Threads with Sewing Set to produce Embroidery Thread using the Mode design collection- v3, and then using Embroidery Thread with another 2 Silk Threads to make Satin from the Fabric secrets- Fine cloth. To level up faster, combine with Chintz recipe. Level 12 Georgette is made from the same materials as Satin from the same Fabric secrets- Fine cloth. Because Georgette Fabric does not require Wool and Cotton, you can feel free to go to other Silk Thread exporting Ports such as Diu and Kolkata. I would still recommend staying in Machilipatnam and Pondicherry, because you can make Chintz. Level 13 Velvet was once known as 'printed money' because of the exorbitant prices it could sell in India and the huge amount of exp and fame you could gain due to Velvet being a Speciality Product of Southern Italy. The process of making Velvet is same as Satin and Georgette Fabric, except it requires 3 Silk Threads and an Embroidery Thread instead of 2. Another item you can produce is Fine Clothing, made from Woolen Fabric and Silk Cloth. In most cases you would be using Silk Thread solely for making Velvet. Level 14 If you are running low on Sewing Set, you can craft Taffetas instead of Gobelin Tapestries, but if you want extra fame and exp, craft Gobelin Tapestries because they are considered a Specialty Product from South of France. They both use the same Fabric secrets- Fine cloth, and Taffeta are much more straight foward and can be produced outside of the Machilipatnam and Pondicherry region, whilst Gobelin Tapestries require Wool and Embroidery Thread, and the quickest way to make Wool is from Sheep in Pondicherry. Level 15+ CONGRATUALATIONS !!! You are now the master tailor of 15th Century. There are many, many tailoring books to discover, 8 volumes of Mode Design Books to collect and Special Tailoring Books for each part of the world. You can now make your own elite clothing for yourself and all your friends. You will find tailoring to be one of the most enjoyable professions in the game. Good luck and sail safe. Trade Routes - Europe to India Load your inventory with category 3 purchase orders for Fibres and Sewing Sets. Load your ship cargo with at least 50 of Specialty Products from Europe and the African Coast. Some of the easier ones to obtain include, Shelly, Vodka, Whiskey, Aquavit (see my guide on Handicraft on how to make Alcohol in areas around Lisbon), Feathers, Diamonds (Seirra Leonne, Abijan, Saint-George, Luanda, Karbib, Cape Town), Germanium (Karbib, Cape Town), Shell Kinoe Kaori (Zanzibar, Mombasa), Orange Oil (Mombasa, Sofala), Frankinence (Jofaru, Aden, Muscat) Once you reach India craft at least 50 of Flannel (level 7 sewing), Turkish Rug (level 10 sewing), Velvet (level 13 Sewing) and Tapestry (level 14 sewing). Sell everything at an allied Port and because all the products are Specialty products and you have at least 50 of them, you will receive massive boosts in experience and fame. Make sure you save 4 trade item slots (the maximum number of trade items you can have it 15) for Flannel, Turkish Rug, Velvet and Tapestry, which you craft in India. Trade Route - India to Europe Load your ship with at least 50 of Chintz (sewing level 9), Turkish Rug (sewing level 10), Persian Rug (sewing level 11) Taffeta, (sewing level 14), Pepper (Calicut), Sandalwood (Calicut, Goa), Sapphire (Calicut, Ceylon), Ruby (Goa, Ceylon), Cat Eye(Machilipatnam, Pondicherry), Tea (Calicut, Simorghian), Cinnammon (Pondicherry, Ceylon), Indian Blue (Calicut, Pondicherry), Cardamom (Cochin), Indian Madder (Cochin), Jasmine (Goa), Turmeric (Pondicherry), and sail back to Europe. Read more at https://www.mmorpg.com/blogs/uwo_news/112011/22214_sewing-for-success#wQWupA1O0P7YmdAG.99 See also – Feather plucking See here for a routine that will allow you to level Sewing, Cooking, and Storage simultaneously. This is a reasonable way to get Sewing up to about Level 3 if you're in the Mediterranean (Southern Europe). Note: get Sewing as a 'favoured' skill to raise it faster rather than Livestock Trading skill. Having the Livestock Trading lets you buy more livestock, but you should be more focused on raising the Sewing skill rather than the Livestock Trading skill. Category:Guides